The Enigma that is Puck
by Tarvunish
Summary: Kurt has always wondered why Puck chose him as the center of his cruel and unprovoked teasing, little did he know...the reason wasn't quite what he expected. Kurt/Puck "The Enigma that is Puck"
1. Chapter 1

No matter how many blank stares and looks of amusement, or utter disgust that you have received throughout your life nothing can prepare you for the array of malicious grins and pointed fingers that tend to follow you after you have been hit by a barrage of cherry slushies, compliments of the entire football team. It's a sad yet undeniable truth…but the fact of the matter is any humiliation that you may have experienced due frequent trips to the school garbage bins, that leave you smelling like something that came out of a horses rear-end, cannot brace you for the feeling that comes after your new white, ready to wear Alexander McQueen original, is stained cherry red while the rest of your body is left quivering from the frigid temperature of the ice and sticky with corn syrup.

But lucky for Kurt Hummel, if you could call it that, he didn't need to be prepared. After countless dumps in the school trash bin, being constantly shoved into the lockers by a seriously disturbed Puck, and being slushied almost everyday of what may look to some like a disastrous high school career, Kurt knew all about the humiliation that stemmed from a barrage of slushies. In fact he was living it again, for what may have seemed the umpteenth time in the hallways of a particularly nonchalant McKinley High School.

Kurt stood motionless for what seemed like decades, engrossed in the sugary tart of artificial cherry flavored ice and corn syrup. He quickly wiped away the actually delicious substance, though he would never admit it to anyone, to spy Noah Puckerman chuckling ever so loudly as he moved down the hallway at the head of the "wolf pack."

Maybe it was too much for Kurt to assume that since Puck was now in Glee with him and they were both on the football team for a while, before Kurt quit, that the torture would die down a bit. But still he was livid. There wasn't really a word in all the world that could convey his opinion of the self proclaimed "stud" that was Noah "Puck" Puckerman.

As Kurt was awakening from his angry daze, he was rushed into the girls bathroom by a concerned Tina and an equally angry Mercedes.

"What's the deal with that white boy?" the ebony diva blurted out as she motioned for Kurt to brace his head over the sink.

"Y-yeah…h-he's always doing stuff like this." Tina added pulling the special shampoo Kurt gave her from her bag.

"Don't ask me why the behemoth chose me to pick on." Kurt finished as Mercedes washed the thick syrup from he co-diva's hair. More than anything Kurt wondered why Puck had to ruin the newest addition to his wardrobe. If Alexander McQueen were dead he'd be rolling over in his grave right about now. Anyone would, in Kurt's opinion. He could only weep internally at the extensive red stains that dripped like little dots of blood from his white button up to his skin tight jeans.

As Mercedes examined the damage more extensively it looked as though Kurt had just come on his period, but she didn't have the heart to tell him.

No one knew what the deal was with Noah Puckerman but soon…and I mean very soon…they were sure to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I really didn't know how to work the whole story thing and leave author comments so I'm just going to link it to the document. In case you haven't guessed this is my first fan fic (Glee or otherwise). To my first three reviewers, thanks for reviewing and I'm really sorry about getting that whole Alexander McQueen thing wrong. I probably should have done my research. Anyways, depending on the frequency of the reviews I receive I will try and up date at least twice a week. I don't quite know where the story is going yet but if anyone has suggestions…I'm open to it.**

**Chapter 2**

The same evening of Kurt's somewhat humiliation and utter shame finally came after edging on longer than usual. When Kurt finally walked into glee practice, his arms linked with his co-diva Mercedes, he could feel Puck's eyes on him. It was unnerving to think that the stud's stare was so intense that Kurt could feel it without even looking. Despite this odd and undeniable sensation, Kurt did not have the heart to tell Mercedes, whom he imagined was already giving Puck some creepy stares of her own. The diva knew that if he told his short tempered friend that pretty soon there would be an upheaval in Glee club caused by Mercede's intent on "cutting" Puck, although now that Kurt though about it…it didn't sound so bad. Sure Mercedes would go to jail but at least Puck would be out of his hair for good.

Kurt was quickly brought back from his thoughts when he heard the clunk and clog of one freakishly tall muscular magical smiling quarterback making his way through the door. Kurt could not help but go into another trance, as he and Mercedes took their seats at the end of Tina. Finn Hudson, the man of his dreams, seemed to be moving in a sort of odd and slightly uncoordinated slow motion, that could have chalked up to Kurt's heart fluttering at about a thousand beats a second…compared to that anything would have seemed like slow motion in his eyes. He noticed Finn taking an unusually long glance in his direction before nodding his head accented with his signature charming smile and taking a seat. His eyes widened in disbelief as his heart pace increased exponentially, if that was even possible. Before Kurt was completely lost in the moment, there was a sudden pop at the back of his head. Frustrated Kurt looked back to acknowledge the source of his soreness. He glanced up to the top row only to find the satisfied face of a one Noah "Puck" Puckerman staring back at him. During Kurt's inattentive period, Puck had taken the liberty to move behind him and taunt him even more. Kurt glared icily at the behemoth before turning to ignore him. Puck didn't let it show but the look sent shivers down his spine. For such a small guy Kurt was fairly intimidating. Puck decided then that as a self proclaimed stud and official badass he was going to break Kurt, by whatever means possible. No one was going to make him feel like that and get away with it, especially not Kurt Hummel.

As walked into the room everyone fell quite. He had an unusually loud smile on his face. Kurt and Mercedes took the time to share a sideways glance at one another. Somehow…they knew that nothing good would come of this.

"Hey guys!" the hyperactive Spanish teacher yelled as he took his position at the front of the room. His comment was met with some half washed smiles and eye rolls.

"With regionals coming up I though it would be a great idea to revisit the hairography section that we left off on before Sectionals."

"-" A somewhat worried looking Rachel cut in before being cut of herself.

"Now Rachel I already know what your going to say," Mr. Schue started again, "but I think you will find that this assignment isn't necessarily what you think." At that Rachel seemed to settle a bit more into her seat before Mr. Schue continued.

"Now. While we are revisiting the hairography segment we are not going to use it in our set list for Regionals. I thought this would be a great time to get you guys to loosen up again and also study the dynamics of hairography. Scientifically speaking, I really want you to analyze the basics of hairography. For this assignment I'm going to have you all work in groups of three and your partners will be chosen by-"

"Dum, Dum, Dummmm." Puck cut in before receiving a few harsh glances from a particularly irrigated Kurt and disappointed Mr. Schue.

"The 'Hat of Fate.'" continue somewhat less preppy about the matter.

After Tina, Artie, and Britney had been paired together, the hat decided that Quinn, Mike and Santanna would make up the next team. When Mr. Schue called Puck to pull the next two names from the hat, Mercedes squeezed Kurts hand. Kurt could feel his body tensing as well but he did not let up his icy glare toward Puck.

Puck reached his hand into the hand and wriggled it around just to drum up anxiety. He was getting a rise out of Kurt and could feel it. Finally he picked up the first name from the hat. Puck smiled triumphantly at Kurt and it was at that moment that the diva knew that his life was over.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so I skipped a little for dramatic effect. Instead of continuing with the scene I cut to the after. I thought that would be more appealing but again if anyone has any objections or suggestions then let me know. This story is "for your entertainment" to quote Mr. Lambert, and I want you guys to enjoy it. Also review, review, review because I am dying for more feedback.**

**Chapter 3**

The results were in and the teams would be Mike, Quinn, and Santanna; Mercedes, Matt, and Rachel, Artie, Britney and Tina, and last but not least Puck, Kurt and Finn. It was going to be a long and bitter winter.

Kurt was one of the last Gleeks to make it out of the choir room. He somehow misplaced his phone and was forced to search for it. He finally located it under one of the chairs closest to the far wall, a wad of gum pressed into the screen. Kurt knew then that it was Puck; the behemoth probably slipped it out of his pocket while he was focused on Finn. _Jerk!_ Kurt thought to himself. The male soprano fiddled with the wad of gum on his way out to the parking lot; he had gotten most of it but the rest was a bit stubborn…nothing a little scrubbing wouldn't take care of.

When Kurt finally made it to his car he looked up from his attempt to remove the sticky substance only to find a certain stud, spread out on the hood of his "baby." Normally, any gay teen would be thrilled to have a stud, like Puck, on the hood of their car, but the expression that Kurt wore on his face was one of utter disgust.

"Get off my car Puckerman!" Kurt belted out a bit more manly than usual.

"Oooh. Look out everyone the princess has a backbone." Puck taunted, taking his time as he slid of the hood, coming chest to face with the petite diva.

"Might I ask why you're bothering me." Kurt hissed noticing that there was virtually no one in the parking lot. He didn't show it but he was afraid. Puck was easy on the eyes but his personality made him sickening and by extension quite scary.

"Easy princess." Puck retorted, grabbing Kurt by the shoulders and rubbing them warmly. The smaller boy's cheeks began to flush.

"Is that…Are you-" Puck began but Kurt took a step back and slapped his hand away before the stud could finish. Kurt felt embarrassed that he allowed Puck to make him blush, but the truth was that Puck was a stud and everyone knew it, especially those who were on the football team, as Kurt had once been. And when Puck touched him, the younger boy thought back to when he unintentionally caught a glimpse at Puck's umm…guns as he got out the shower.

"What do you want?" Kurt stated dryly really uninterested in Puck's answer.

"I think you know…" Puck took a step closer and closed the gap that Kurt made between them. Kurt's face flushed bright pink once more as the stud started to lean down.

Kurt was paralyzed; he couldn't move. The male soprano wondered whether Puck had pulled some Jedi mind trick or…Puck was venturing dangerously close to the smaller boy's cherry red lips until Kurt began to laugh. Puck was shocked that Kurt could resist his charm. He was a stud and all the ladies graveled at his feet what made the gay boy any different. Of course he wasn't going to kiss Kurt, although his lips did look awfully soft and… Puck just wanted to toy with the petite diva but he had been the one to get played. Kurt only feigned his insecurities and apparently he had the ability to blush on command, at least that's what Puck thought. But in reality it took everything Kurt had to counteract the allure of the self proclaimed "stud" and "badass" that was Puck. He couldn't break away or push Puck back, in the end Kurt could only laugh in order to fight Puck off.

"Wow you really are something you know that." Kurt finally managed to spurt out between his jolts of laugher.

"W-what are you talking about," Puck countered, but in that moment he displayed an ounce of weakness, a weakness that Kurt picked up on. Although neither of them realized the depth of that weakness, Kurt could identify it for what it was…fear. Satisfied, Kurt quickly darted around to the driver's side of his car. Puck was stunned for a moment but then followed. Kurt had just enough time to slip in the car when Puck appeared right beside him, holding the door ajar despite Kurt's attempt's to close it. Kurt's initial fear was beginning to return.

"What is it Puckerman?" Kurt hissed again, this time with a bit more venom in his voice.

"Look dude," Puck began, "I just need a ride home, my truck won't start and you're the only one still around. And I figured since we're in the same group this would be a good time to do a little group bonding," Kurt gave Puck a wary glance.

"You have got to be kidding." Kurt stated bluntly, while Puck made a confused expression. "You and your jock buddies shower me with slushies today and you really expect me to give a ride home?"

"At least we didn't throw you in the trash." Puck added with a grin.

"Like that makes it so much better? You really are clueless Puckerman…I'm gonna say no on the whole taking you home thing. Maybe some kind stranger will take mercy on you and pick you up." Kurt retorted. _And if I'm really lucky they will be an axe wielding psycho murderer who will chop your body up into little pieces before spreading them generously throughout Lima _Kurt continued to himself. Kurt tried to push Puck out of the doorway but his small hands were like putty against the stone wall of Puck's chest.

"Look Hummel, I'm sorry for the whole slushie thing I guess, but I never figured you for one to hold a grudge. It was just harmless fun."

_HARMLESS?FUN!_ Kurt thought, appalled at Puck's audacity to refer to his or anyone else's humiliation as "harmless" or "fun." Kurt calmed himself before responding.

"Puck you can walk home for all I care and the fact that you can refer to someone's public humiliation as 'fun' just proves what a jackass you really are. And that you'll always be a pathetic Lima-loser," Kurt stated bluntly. With that Puck stumbled back, enough so that Kurt could finally close the door. He seemed to be in a state of shock, much like Kurt when he was faced with Puck's alluring charm. Kurt barely noticed as he started his engine and took off out of the parking lot towards home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Puck was reminded of Quinn's words during the whole "Finn's the father" fiasco. Quinn didn't feel like Puck would be a suitable dad for their baby. When she called him a Lima-loser it hurt and Kurt's reference made it hurt even worse. Quinn he could understand, but Kurt…why had his words hurt so much. Were they right? Puck started to question himself for a moment, something that as a "badass" he thought he would never do. After a moment of self contemplation, Puck decided to ignore Kurt's words. In his opinion, a stud could never be drummed up to a Lima-loser.

"Would a Lima-loser have guns like these?" Puck stated aloud motioning with his fore arms. The same confident grin he wore when he first faced Kurt reemerged. Kurt was wrong…he had to be, right? Puck took his time walking home, dragging his feet at every patch of stray grass. He knew that both his mother and sister would be anxiously waiting for him, one wanting to start a particularly brutal "Jewish" movie that more than likely was in relation to the Holocaust and the other begging for him to release her from the torture of having to watch said movie for the umpteenth time. Sure he had sympathy for the kid, but then again he was in no hurry.

As Kurt pulled into the drive way that marked home he was particularly upset. He found himself disappointed in Puck somehow, like he expected more of the Neanderthal. But the truth was he didn't. There was no reason ever to think that Puck could change his ways, not that Kurt thought that…it was just…Puck made Kurt so sick that he felt shame for the anger that he housed for the Mohawk "stud." He didn't want to be that type of person but after countless trash dumps, slushies, and pranks it was hard not to see puck for what he truly was…pathetic and the jock had pushed Kurt to the point where the diva had to let him have a piece of his mind, a decision Kurt might soon regret knowing Puck. Before making his way into the house Kurt adjusted the review mirror and fluffed up his bang. Though he was only going home, Kurt saw every occasion as an opportunity for vanity, though he would refrain from calling it that, and fashion.

As Kurt exited the car he noticed that Burt was anxiously awaiting his arrival at the front door. The mechanic gave his son a shift smile as the petite diva entered the living room through the front door.

"Dad? Is something wrong?" Kurt yelped a bit concerned. Mr. Hummel hesitated a moment before answering.

"Kurt…I have to go out of town for a few days," he began, "…an old friend of mine just passed and I'm going to his funeral." The old man wore a tired expression on his face, as if he could hardly believe it himself. Kurt felt something too, as Mr. Hummel's expression quickly turned into one of great grief. Kurt knew that look. It was the same look his father wore the day…the day Kurt's mother died. Kurt gave his father a comforting hug before interrupting.

"Its okay dad, I understand." Kurt said, while rubbing his father warmly on the back.

Mr. Hummel began again, "If you don't want to be alone Kurt, I can st-"

"No dad, its fine you go…I'll be just fine by myself for a few days."

The mechanic returned a grateful smile to his son before turning to close the front door.

Puck sprawled out on his bed, exhausted from the unbelievably long walk home. Sure he wanted to take his time getting there, but it was a decision his throbbing ankles now regretted. Too tired to shower, which is a bit disgusting considering he just walked almost two miles and was extremely sweaty (_actually that's hot – scratch that last part_), Puck kicked of his shoes, took of his shirt, revealing his dynamic abs (_yum_), and rolled over to turn off the light before returning to rest in the middle of his king size mattress. He hummed some of the lyrics to "Sweet Caroline," something Quinn would have teased him for, before quietly drifting off to sleep.

As Puck drifted further and further into his slumber a dream slowly began to take shape. In Puck's dream, he was walking to school from the parking lot until he was stopped by a group of his teammates. As he greeted them he noticed a couple of them holding a badly beaten Kurt Hummel over the trash bin motioning for the stud to finish the job. Puck was horrified to say the least. Kurt's designer shirt was torn and his face was laced with purple bruises. Among the tears in Kurt's button-up, Puck noticed sections of bruised flesh peeking from behind the openings. He went into greater shock after seeing that because Puck never thought that Kurt's soft, he imagined, pale flesh could turn such an obtuse and hideous color.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Puck's teammates began to chant as they dangled Kurt nonchalantly over the edge. Puck couldn't perceive their words, his mind was still trying to comprehend what was happening, what his teammates had done to the petite diva. Sure Kurt was gay, okay really, really gay but he didn't deserve this. _Did he?_ Puck questioned.

The bruised soprano was now look right at him, his lips moving as if to say something but the words did not register over the chant of Puck's teammates. Eventually the noise of the football player calmed until there were only expectant looks veered in Puck's direction. Noticing the awkward silence and realizing what everyone expected of him Puck swallowed hard. He didn't have the nerve to move. He was paralyzed. Kurt spoke again.

"Aren't you going to do it?" the bruised diva asked expectantly, almost as if he wanted Puck to drop him. Puck gave him a blank stare, unable to speak.

"What's the matter?" he continued taunting, "You didn't have any problem doing it before."

"That…that was different!" Puck finally managed to say, the team seemingly oblivious to the conversation he was having with their victim.

"Different?" the smaller boy stated, questioningly, "I thought it was 'fun'" he continued tears beginning to stream from his eyes.

"Kurt I-"

"It's not like your showering me with slushies now is it," Kurt started again with a little more venom in his voice. Puck could only look down to his hands at the comment. What had he done? Sure he didn't do all of this but he might as well have beat Kurt himself. After all the torment, he really didn't know why. Why wasn't it okay for Kurt to be different? How could someone do that to someone else…how could he…Puck looked up to find Kurt alone, no more football players holding him against his will. The petite diva hand a gun in his hand as he and Puck made eye contact. Slowly, Kurt lifted the gun and placed it into his mouth. Puck's heart dropped. Kurt gave him a look that read _this is what you wanted_. But Puck didn't want this…he didn't want any of it. He reached a hand for Kurt trying to stop…BANG!

Puck awoke suddenly, breathing harder and sweating more than he had when he initially went to bed. He fought every urge he had to scream Kurt's name. He was in a state of pure terror, but it was then that he began to realize that he didn't want anything to happen to Kurt, that he wanted to protect him. It was a sign from God, it had to be, otherwise Puck would not have felt so badly about the contents of the dream, in fact he probably wouldn't have had it at all. After all Puck was a stud and a "badass" and _neither of them dreamt about a queer boys getting gay bashed_, or at least that's what Puck thought.

Puck got dressed quietly, running through the scenario quite a few times in his head. Yes he was going to the Hummel's and check on Kurt but that didn't mean anything. He wasn't a crazy stalker. He wasn't even gay. He was just doing what God meant for him to do and that was to look after Kurt. He knew that if he was caught that explain things to his mother would not be easy, she might think he was insane and have him committed, so he slipped out the window without a sound. About a block or two down the street Puck realized that he had no idea where the Hummels lived. Flustered and embarrassed, Puck marched home. There was no reason to believe that Kurt was in any immediate danger anyway and if he was…well could take care of it. Puck had it on good authority that Kurt's father could be quite scary and intimidating, if by good authority you mean overhearing Finn and Mercedes on the subject on more than one occasion. Anyway Kurt would be fine until the morning, when Puck could finally get to him.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a particularly serene looking Kurt was sleeping peacefully atop his bed in his silk endowed pajamas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day came a little longer than Puck would have liked. After returning home Puck had trouble going back to sleep on account of the particularly horrifying dream that he had. Instead, the self proclaimed "stud" sat in the darkness of his room thinking of what he was going to say to Kurt the next morning. Between getting his jock buddies to lay off the petite diva and arranging a practice with him, Kurt and Finn, it was of course going to be a long and eventful Friday.

Kurt's alarm went off and on cue the diva leapt from his bed and began to stretch before his morning yoga routine. A quick downward facing dog and feathered peacock warmed Kurt enough before he proceeded to take a shower, brush his teeth, and attentively style his hair, before going through with his particularly long and arduous make-up ritual. After applying a hint of concealer to hide the slight blemish that seemed to sprout about his left eye brow over night, Kurt was ready to head off to school. Although he dreaded his fate once he arrived at McKinley High, the petite diva fashionista was more excited than anything. He was paired with Finn Hudson on an official glee assignment. Just the thought sent shivers down his spine and made his heart explode with joy. That is until an extremely displeasing though crept across the void of his mind. Yes, he was in a group with Finn Hudson, aka the man of his dreams, but a certain irritating egocentric Neanderthal was also in their group. Kurt revisited the memory of the previous evening and became a little more annoyed by Puck than he had originally. Where did that asshole _get off_ asking him for a ride Kurt thought with a bit more contempt? Well there was really no use dwelling on the past, after all Finn wasn't crazy about Puck either especially after Quinn. Kurt smiled to himself; he figured that Finn would end up fighting with Puck and that would be the perfect opportunity to ostracize the jerk from the group. It wouldn't take much, just a little push and Finn would be sent over the edge, beating the Neanderthal to a bloody pulp.

Kurt's smile dissipated as another thought crossed his mind. He didn't want Puck to be hurt like that…well at least he didn't want to be the cause of it. And taking satisfaction in the stud's (Kurt rolled his eyes) torment wouldn't make Kurt any better than he was. In fact it might be worse, having to stoop to "that level." The thought made Kurt sick. Any similarities between him and Noah Puckerman would…ughhh, Kurt shuddered at the idea.

The fashionista was returned to reality from his introspective period by a knock on the basement door. "Come in dad!" he proclaimed from the foot of the stairs before returning to his mirror for one final glance. As he leaned down and began to inspect his face once more, Kurt noticed a particularly tall figure descending from the stairs. His heart jumped. The petite diva turned to face the ominous silhouette descending into his sanctuary only to be met with even more surprise and…and…

"Finn?" Kurt began with a smile almost too big for his small frame to contain. His eyes were bulging out of their sockets as his expression turned to one of hysteria. One would be remind of the look Kurt gave Sue after she referred to him as "gay kid," but then again this one was accompanied by a smile. If he had noticed the quarterback might have been a little freaked out but thankfully Finn was oblivious to Kurt's gaze.

"Hey Kurt!" Finn announce with a little too much enthusiasm causing the soprano to question whether or not he was taking psuedofedrine again.

"How did you-"

"Your dad let me in…er he was heading out the door. I think he kinda likes me. He didn't give that If you do anything to hurt my son I'll…well I rather not say," he added with his signature dopey grin. Kurt's heart was turning flips as his brain attempted to register what was going on. Finn Hudson was really in his house, in his room, the feeling was almost too much to handle but the diva was not going to lose his composure a chase his dream man away.

"So…What do you want?"

"Well I thought that since we were in the same group together it would be nice if we could hang out a little more. I know that things haven't been the best between us since the whole Santanna thing, but I thought that this would be a good chance for us to catch up. So I was thinking that we could ride to school together today and maybe get lunch."

"No," Kurt answered a little icily. He didn't know what he was saying.

"Oh, I understand I guess," Finn replied with an air of disappointment, "I guess I'll just see you at school. We can work on our assignment during lunch or something if-"

"Finn wait!" Kurt cut in suddenly aware of the aura of sadness that Finn was now wearing, "I-I would love to hang out with you it's just…"

Finn seemed to read his mind, "Puck."

"Well yeah…he's kind of a jerk and I really don't want to work with him on this. I don't need the added harassment." Finn's face seemed to contort with confusion, somehow contradicting the awareness that he displayed earlier. He was trying to figure out what hanging out with him had to do with Puck. It would not be until much later that the not too bright quarterback received his answer.

Not wanting to cause anymore of a scene, Kurt turned to grab his bag before shutting the light off and motioning for Finn to exit his room. Although it was dark Kurt could see quite a bit in the natural light of the doorway, including the way Finn's jeans hugged his…cheeks in all the right places. Kurts heart was on fire.

As he and Finn exited the Hummel's home, Kurt noticed a note pinned to the inside of the door. He read it through before smiling quietly to himself.

"Dude. What's the hold up?" Finn inquired jovially as he started up the car. Kurt quickly closed the door, locked it and ran to join the Frankenteen in his…well Kurt wasn't sure if anyone could call it a car. The ride to McKinley was quiet. Kurt laughed to himself a few times as he thought about the note Burt posted on the front door.

Hey Kiddo,

I'm headed out. I would have said good bye but I don't think I would

have been able to leave and old Frankenteen showing up sure wasn't helping. Anyways I

should be back later on next week. Me and some of the guys are going on this whole

'good ole days' adventure to remember Marty. Good Luck Kiddo and tell Fin to watch

his every move because I will be.

Love,

Dad


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than usual and that it took me so long to update, work has been a pain lately and I'm really anxious because school's about to start.**

**Chapter 6**

Kurt half rolled his eyes as he finished reading his fathers' note. Finn was still clueless as to Kurt's earlier statement as he pulled into the McKinley High student parking lot, but he decided it didn't matter for now. As they came to a complete stop, Kurt was oblivious to the sight of Puck posted on the side of his truck, just a few spaces down.

The stud seemed to notice immediately that Kurt was riding with Finn. He bit his lip in frustration. Since when was Kurt hanging out with Finn. Although he could not pin point the nature of the two Gleeks' relationship, Puck decided that he wasn't going to stand for it. He knew how Kurt felt about Finn, everyone did, except Finn who seemed oblivious to the petite diva's looks of infatuation. Puck decided that if he was going to protect Kurt that he also had to protect Kurt's heart, a heart that Finn would unwittingly destroy. Without further thought on the matter the stud found himself rushing from the side of his truck towards Kurt.

Kurt was startled when the passenger door flew open and the bold and audacious voice of Noah Puckerman beckoned for him to "get out of the car!" Kurt's eyes widened in horror and surprise until a look of confusion seemed to settle on his face as he turned to Finn. The freakishly tall quarterback seemed to be equally confused.

"Out of the car Hummel!" Puck ordered again this time reaching for Kurt's wrist. Terrified the petite soprano unwittingly obeyed. Before he could get another word out Finn had already exited the car and run over to confront Puck. Kurt stood in a state of shock as they argued.

"What's your deal Puck?" Finn began as he took a more offensive stance.

"Nothing…" Puck retorted suddenly realizing what he had done. Somehow, as if on cue, Kurt snapped out of his bewildered state.

"Isn't it obvious, he's an asshole!" the petite diva interjected.

"Wait Kurt I-"

"You just couldn't wait to throw me in the dumpster again could ya?"

"Dude you made all this fuss just so you could toss Kurt in the trash. You must be really impatient," Finn added, causing both Kurt and Puck to glance at him twice.

"No! I mean…" Puck was at a lost for words. For the first time in his life Noah Puckerman didn't know what to say and to describe what he was doing would be beyond awkward. So he lied.

"I just needed help with my math homework okay," the stud finally managed to say.

"Oh well you didn't have to be so pushy about it, besides we're in the same group for Glee so you could have just asked Kurt when we had to meet for practice." Finn seemed to sigh in relief after his statement. Kurt looked from Finn then to Puck who met his gaze. The soprano began to wonder just how clueless Finn was. Did he not remember when Puck told him he hadn't attended a math class in…like never. And did Finn also forget the negative tension between him and Puck, between Kurt and Puck? A crowd was beginning to gather around their little spectacle. Something was going on but Kurt didn't want to start any unnecessary trouble so he let it pass.

Maintaining eye contact with Puck seemed to set Kurt's soul on fire. He wondered how could he feel so much anger toward one person. Puck's expression shifted to one of sincerity. Kurt couldn't believe the depth that he saw in Puck's dark brown irises. Then Puck nodded as if to say 'we need to talk.' And strange as it was Kurt understood and for an instant all of the anger he was feeling turned into something else, something beautiful, but the petite diva feigned ignorance to the existence of the familiar feeling.

Puck and Kurt continued to look at each other intently as the crowd began to disburse and Finn walked back around to secure his car, not that anyone would want to steal the thing anyways, not that it was worth stealing. The atmosphere created by the two gleeks was disturbed by a clueless Finn who nudged Kurt. The soprano blinked once before turning away from Puck and his intense glare. As he and Finn walked towards the entrance of McKinley Kurt thought he saw a look of regret spread across Puck's face but he couldn't be sure. For as long as he knew Puck, Kurt knew that the jock was not one to regret anything.

As he watched Kurt and Finn disappear into McKinley Puck began to review his actions once more. What had he done. Some how he acted more protective than he intended to be. Sure God wanted him to look after Kurt but what he felt as he saw Kurt's smile, as he pulled up in the car with Finn, was a more than protective. It was jealousy.


End file.
